


Hot To The Touch

by nuttinonice



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lio Fotia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Galio - Freeform, Galo's a gay disaster, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lio's first night staying with galo, Lio's too tough for his own good, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Top Galo Thymos, galolio, it mentions theyre both vers, promare - Freeform, together they're one powerful twink and one kind himbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: “You got everything you need?” Galo asks, fluffing the pillows on the living room pull out bed as Lio yawns beside him.“I’ve slept in worse. Crashing in your apartment feels like a hotel.” He shrugs before flopping down onto the mattress to a cacophony of squeaks and groans from the springs. Galo cringes, but Lio seems perfectly comfortable. He doesn’t even have proper pajamas, practically swimming in one of Galo’s borrowed t-shirts as he stretches his limbs and yawns again.“You’re not crashing here, my place is your place.”





	Hot To The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST PROMARE FIC A A A A A A i hope y'all enjoy !!!! i also hope there's not already a fic with this title let me know if there is hjfsdakjl

“You got everything you need?” Galo asks, fluffing the pillows on the living room pull out bed as Lio yawns beside him. 

“I’ve slept in worse. Crashing in your apartment feels like a hotel.” He shrugs before flopping down onto the mattress to a cacophony of squeaks and groans from the springs. Galo cringes, but Lio seems perfectly comfortable. He doesn’t even have proper pajamas, practically swimming in one of Galo’s borrowed t-shirts as he stretches his limbs and yawns again, Galo’s face warming at the sight. 

“You’re not crashing here, my place is your place.” Galo says, his heart thumping as he hesitates before leaning down to press a kiss to Lio’s forehead. “Sure you don’t want the bed?”

“I’m not taking your bed.” Lio rolls his eyes. “Goodnight, hot shot.”

Galo cracks a smile at the nickname and says goodnight back before he retreats to his bedroom, shutting the door and taking a deep breath. He doesn’t know how to tell Lio that they could just, you know,  _ share _ the bed, but even though they kiss, hold hands, are  _ clearly  _ some level of boyfriend, they haven’t had sex yet and he’d feel like a douche for doing anything to pressure Lio into it. Although, Lio does seem like he’d be the one to initiate, but he hasn’t yet, so Galo doesn’t want to push. 

After everything, Lio just doesn’t have anywhere to go and Galo feels better being close to him, knowing he’s safe. The logical idea was to just have Lio stay with him while they figure out what the new duties of the freeze force are and how to go about rebuilding half a planet. 

He slides into bed and shuts his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that Lio isn’t wearing anything under that t-shirt in the living room. Maybe if he’s lucky, Lio will join him in bed on his own. He’s one to take things into his own hands anyways.

**

Galo jolts up at three a.m. to the sound of a scream, a low voice raspy with desperation and what sounds like real terror, like  _ pain, _ coming right from the living room. 

“Lio?!” Galo bolts out of bed, his limbs half asleep as he rushes for the bedroom door, sprinting out into the den to see Lio sitting up on the pull out bed, his hair hanging in his face and his chest heaving. “Lio?” Galo frowns, walking up to the side of the bed. “Did you just scream?”

“Yeah.” Lio huffs, still looking down, so Galo can’t see his expression. 

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Galo looks around the living room. “Shit, I have a first aid kit somewhere. What hurts? We can go to the hospital-”

“ _ Galo. _ ” Lio groans, looking up at the ceiling and blinking back tears. “I had a nightmare. Go back to bed, I’m fine.”

A nightmare? Lio’s literally stared death in the face, what could he be dreaming about that would scare him enough to scream bloody murder? Looking closer, he can see he’s sweat through the shirt he was sleeping in. “Lio.” Galo breathes, his eyebrows pushing together in concern as he sits on the side of the bed and reaches out for him, putting a hand on his knee and squeezing over the blanket. “You’re not fine. What’s happening?”

“Don’t make it a big deal.” Lio says, his voice deadpan as if Galo can’t feel him trembling. “We’ve both seen some shit. Sometimes I get nightmares.”

Galo doesn’t get those. Geeze, he didn’t think anything got to Lio, how much has he been missing? “About what?”

Lio glares at him for a moment, his eyes hard and cold before he takes a deep breath and softens a bit, his shoulders slumping as he puts his hand on top of Galo’s, squeezes. “Most of the time it’s people I didn’t save. People I lead in the resistance that didn’t make it out, but something else has been fucking with me lately.”

“Like what?” Galo’s heart sinks, hoping to God it’s not him. Did he pressure Lio too much by asking him to stay in his apartment? He did save Lio’s life. Knowing him, it’s possible he’s maybe returning his feelings because he feels obligated. 

“You know when you saved me?” Lio grimaces and Galo feels his blood run cold. 

“Y-Yeah.”

“Before then, I really didn’t care too much if I died, as long as I died for the resistance, or as long as my death didn’t  _ hurt _ the resistance.” Lio shudders. “But when you saved me, I was terrified of dying because I didn’t want to lose you. I-I wanted to keep knowing you and now I keep dreaming that I really did die there and it’s so fucked that it scares me because I’m thinking of myself.”

“Lio, what?” Galo frowns. “You almost  _ died _ . That would scare the hell out of anyone. You’re not selfish for being uh…” He blinks for a moment, trying to find the word. “For being traumatized by something like that.”

“How would you have felt if I died there?” Lio asks, looking down again, so Galo can’t see his eyes. Damn that hair. Lio can create a perfect curtain to hide his expression whenever he wants to. 

“I don’t know if there’s a word big enough to say it.” Galo answers honestly. “I mean, devastated? I can’t really imagine not knowing you, or not having you around now. I don’t know what I would have done. God knows the Earth wouldn’t have made it without you either, but as far as me, yeah I just… I don’t know, I think I already loved you by then, or knew I was falling in love with you at least. I couldn’t have lost you.”

Without a word, Lio’s arms are around him, thrown over his shoulders, squeezing him tight, the damp fabric of his shirt pressed against Galo’s chest. 

“Lio?” Galo whispers as he hugs him back, squeezing. “Hey, are you okay?”

“Don’t say anything.” Lio says, his voice steady again as he buries his face in Galo’s neck, holding onto him for another moment before he presses his lips to Galo’s collar. 

Galo opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it, remembering Lio’s instructions as he lets him kiss up his neck to his ear, nibbling on it until he gasps. He didn’t know he liked that so much. 

Lio chuckles and kisses his temple, taking his arms away and letting Galo see his face. There’s tear tracks, but Lio wipes them off, smiling as he looks Galo dead in the eye and pulls the shirt off over his head. He really didn’t have anything at all underneath. 

“Lio!” Galo’s face flashes red as he looks him over. He hasn’t even seen Lio naked before. “Y-You can’t just… You… Warn a guy, will you?!”

Lio laughs for real this time, his eyes bright again as he lets Galo look as much as he pleases. Over his pert nipples, down to his slender waist, his pink cock a little hardened at Galo’s gaze. “You good, hot shot?”

“I…” Galo stammers. He’s hasn’t gotten an erection so quickly since he was a teenager. 

“You have such a frat boy dick.” Lio smirks, sliding his hand up Galo’s thigh. He runs hot at night, so he’d been sleeping in just a pair of boxer briefs. There’s no way to hide the way his cock is tenting the fabric. “Can I see it?”

“Weren’t you just crying?”

“Maybe.” Lio cocks an eyebrow. “And?”

“Lio.” Galo breathes, reaching out and putting his hand on his cheek, softening when Lio leans into the touch. “Are you okay? Seriously. We don’t have to do anything.”

“I’m okay.” Lio rolls his eyes. “I had a nightmare, but you’re here and I’m fine. I’d actually feel a lot better going back to sleep if we got my mind off it.” He smirks again, the fire back in his eyes as he looks up at Galo. That’s the Lio he knows. “If you want to.”

Galo lets out a helpless sound as he leans in to catch Lio in a kiss, pressing their lips together harder than usual and suppressing a moan when Lio slides his tongue into his mouth. He doesn’t put up a fight, letting Lio’s tongue swipe over his bottom lip, explore his mouth while Galo submits to it. He puts a hand on his waist, slides it around just so he can feel the slutty way Lio arches his back when they make out. Fucker. He knows exactly how to get to him. 

Lio climbs into his lap, straddling Galos thighs as the tip of his cock smears pre-come over his abs. He takes Galo’s hand as he sucks his lower lip into his mouth and nibbles on it as he guides the hand to his ass, letting Galo touch and squeeze. “Touch me.” He commands as soon as they break the kiss, touching his forehead to Galo’s. 

Galo gulps as he wraps his hand around Lio, looking up at him for signs of pleasure as he starts to stroke. 

Lio sighs, his head tipping back as he arches his back again, pushing his hips up into Galo’s touch. “Took you long enough.”

“I was being a gentleman!” Galo pouts, but then Lio moans, low and raspy, and he forgets how to form words again. 

“You wanna make me feel better, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah, Lio. Of course.”

“Then fuck my brains out.” He breathes like it’s the most casual request in the world, not a proposition for them to make love for the very first time. He falls back out of Galo’s lap, so he’s sprawled out on the bed, legs still open. 

“Really?”

“Don’t get the wrong idea.” Lio frowns, propping himself up on his elbows. “I can fuck your brains out too, but I’m…” He glances off to the side. “I’m having a rough night and we haven’t fucked since we got together, so getting plowed into your mattress sounds pretty relaxing right now.”

“O-Okay.” Galo stammers, nodding so fast he dizzies himself as he stands up. “Come to my room. I don’t want to do this on the pull out.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I want any pulling out to be involved.” Lio grins, standing too and taking Galo’s hand to tug him into the bedroom. He’s so comfortable just being naked, Galo dreads what he’s going to be like in the freeze force locker room. He’s gonna have to fight some of his coworkers off of him. “I assume you have what we need.”

“Y-Yeah. Nightstand drawer.” Galo swallows as Lio crawls onto the bed, lying on his back, propped up against the pillows with his thighs parted. God, every part of him just looks so soft and smooth, Galo wonders what it’d be like to lick every inch of that pale skin as he fumbles to open his bedside drawer. 

“You gonna keep that thing hidden?” Lio asks with a raised eyebrow as he points towards the wet spot forming on Galo’s boxers. 

“You distracted me.” Galo says as he tosses a condom and a packet of lube onto the sheets next to Lio before hooking his thumbs around the waistband of his underwear and dropping the fabric to the floor. His heart skips a beat when he sees Lio blush at the sight of it. He hasn’t had a  _ ton _ of sex over his life span, but he does know that he’s considered… relatively well endowed. It’s good to know that he can excite Lio at least half as much as Lio excites him. “Sure you feel up to this?”

“I’m sure.” Lio laughs, making the same  _ come here _ motion with his finger that he’d made that day on the bike. It gives Galo chills all over again as he crawls onto the bed and lays over him, giving in to what he’s been dying to do. 

He kisses Lio deep, sliding his hand down his side to feel the smooth skin before resting it on his hip. He means what he said, he wants to make Lio feel good. He can’t imagine what kind of pain he’s still holding in and it’s the least he can do for this boy he’s so head over heels in love with to make him see stars for a night. 

“Come here.” Galo breathes as he slides down, sucking a nipple into his mouth and groaning around it when Lio gasps. He has an obsession with Lio’s chest. So pink and perky, so soft in his mouth, hardening against his tongue as he gives it a bite and begins kissing down Lio’s stomach. 

“Fuck.” Lio grunts when Galo pins his hips down. “If you tease me, I’ll kill you.”

“What, you gonna burn me?” Galo teases and Lio hooks a leg over his shoulder in insistence. 

“Don’t push it.”

Galo doesn’t need much encouragement anyways as he looks up at Lio through a blue lock of hair and wraps his lips around his tip, suckling as he maintains eye contact. It’s a challenge of who will break first - if Galo can get Lio to moan for him before he rolls his eyes back himself and sinks down on his cock like he wants to. Lio does go first, squirming under Galo’s touch and finally letting out a whine when Galo swirls his tongue. The taste is barely salty, familiar like Lio’s tongue as he gets used to the weight of it on his tongue.

Galo rewards him by sinking down another inch, humming as he sucks, then bobbing his head to gradually ease the full length into his mouth. 

Lio grabs onto his hair and groans as he struggles to buck his hips up under the grip of Galo’s hands. “ _ Fuck _ .” 

Galo swallows around him in response and sinks all the way down, holding Lio down to keep him still as he lets him to slide down his throat. Lio’s thigh presses stubbornly against his shoulder, silently begging to be able to thrust, to fuck his throat, and Galo has to suppress a smile. He can’t imagine the ride Lio will take him on when it’s his turn on top, but right now is about making Lio feel good and loved. That scream had sounded so terrified, Galo wants to make him forget every second of that nightmare, every little thing that Lio’s been through. 

“Having a good time?” Galo asks when he pulls off with a pop, licking his lips as he takes in the flushed look on Lio’s face. 

“I’d have a better time with your dick in me.” Lio huffs, but his tone of voice gives away his arousal. 

Galo grabs the condom as a sign of mercy and tears it open, stroking Lio’s thigh with his free hand just to keep touching him as he rolls it on to himself. 

Lio tosses the lube packet at his chest next and Galo catches it, tearing it open part way with his teeth, so he can slick his fingers first. “I don’t need much.”

“You’re getting a lot anyways.” Galo says, lying down next to Lio, so he can give him another kiss as he slides his hand between Lio’s parted legs and runs the tip of a slick finger around his entrance. Lio will talk a big game, but Galo knows that his size can be a lot to handle and he doesn’t want Lio feeling a second of pain right now. He sucks on his neck to keep him distracted from any discomfort as he eases the first finger inside, moaning a little at how tight he is around one finger alone. “How’s this?” He asks, making Lio’s signature  _ come hither _ motion right up against his prostate. 

“Shit!” Lio gasps, throwing an arm around Galo’s shoulders as his back arches up again. “Fuck. Yeah, right there.”

“I got you.” Galo says, hoping Lio catches how much he actually means that as he massages the spot. Again, despite what Lio says, Galo knows he’s still a little nervous. He feels the tension slowly ease the more he fingers him, adding a second finger only when Lio starts to grind down on the first. With the tips of those two fingers, he devotes them to giving that sweet little spot the attention it deserves, stroking it and pulsating on it to make Lio gasp and squirm and curse beside him. He even leaves a hickey on his neck in the process, a sign of ownership for when he knows Lio will be strutting around the locker room butt ass naked some time in the next few days. 

“Galo.” Lio pants, his voice less commanding. “I’m good, I can take it.”

“You sure?”

Lio gives a frantic nod and tries to pull Galo towards him, urging him to get on top of him again and Galo complies, reaching for the lube, so he can use what’s left of it to slick himself up and put the excess around Lio’s entrance to make sure he’s as comfortable as possible. He plants his elbows on either side of Lio and gives him a softer kiss with closed lips as he lines himself up. “Hey. Tell me if you want to stop okay?”

“I won’t want to stop.” Lio smiles before he drops the attitude a bit and leans up, kissing the tip of Galo’s nose. “But I’ll tell you if I do.”

Galo doesn’t know why a kiss on the nose has made him feel like the luckiest guy in the entire universe, but his heart threatens to beat out of his chest as he looks at Lio in that moment. The moonlight is coming through the blinds of his bedroom, catching the green tint of Lio’s seemingly blonde hair, the light of his eyes, and the ethereal way his skin sparkles. Galo wonders if deep down, there’s some flame left in him. Something that makes this man so incredibly magical, but as he starts to push into him, barely an inch at a time, he thinks that something might just be love. He  _ loves _ this person. He’d been so scared when he woke up to the sound of Lio in pain, that he feels like he would do anything right now just to keep him safe. Although Lio would probably punch him in the arm if he said that out loud. Lio can take care of himself. But that doesn’t mean Galo doesn’t want to take care of him too. 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Lio breathes when Galo’s fully seated inside him, the tension falling from his muscles as he holds Galo by his shoulders. “Put my leg up.”

“Huh?” Galo tries to focus on anything but the warm tightness of Lio’s ass around his cock and the effort it’s taking to stay still.

“I’m fucking flexible, put my leg on your shoulder.”

Galo swallows and takes hold of Lio’s calf, easing it up onto his shoulder, the angle allowing him to push in just the tiniest bit deeper and Lio lets out the deepest sigh of pleasure as a reward. 

“Are you just gonna stay there, or are you gonna fuck me, firecracker?” Lio teases, pressing another far too innocent kiss to Galo’s cheek. “I can take it.”

Galo takes the permission and groans in relief as he starts to back in and out, shallow thrusts at first to make sure Lio’s hips have comfortably adjusted to the intrusion before he starts to fuck him in earnest. 

“Fuck!” Lio cries out as they start to build a rhythm, his nails scrabbling at Galo’s shoulders for a moment before they find purchase and dig into his skin. He lets out one long moan, his voice bouncing with Galo’s thrusts as they rock together, tapping the bed frame against the wall with every move. “Galo, Galo, fuck, don’t you fucking stop.”

Galo gives a growl in response and fucks in hard. Not because he wants to be aggressive, not even because he wants to chase as much of this amazing feeling as possible, but because Lio asked him to fuck him like this and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t deliver. 

“Galo.” Lio gasps, practically bent in half from the position and he doesn’t seem to be feeling a fraction of discomfort. His eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth hangs open as he holds onto him for dear life. “Galo baby, that feels so fucking good.”

Baby? Galo pushes in deep and stops for a moment, rolling his hips and grinding into him until Lio starts to whimper. Huh. That’s a new sound. “You like that?”

Lio gives a wordless, frantic nod, his face burning red when he opens his eyes and looks up at him, somehow more vulnerable than Galo’s ever seen him. It’s different even from that moment where Galo saved his life. He looks pleading, soft, almost begging. He’s not fragile. Galo could never see him that way, but his commanding attitude, the sass is gone, and his voice is higher too. He’s submitting. 

“I-I like that.” Lio answers before burying his face in Galo’s neck. “More please.”

“Yeah baby, anything you want.” Galo repeats the nickname back at him and does the move again, fucking into Lio hard a few times before stopping and grinding. 

Lio whimpers again, soft and high pitched, like a wounded animal as Galo pumps in and out of him, focusing on not letting himself get too overwhelmed, so he can finish Lio before himself. He’s never heard Lio like this before. 

“T-Touch me.” He pants. “Please?”

“Come here.” Galo murmurs, kissing him as he braces himself on the headboard with one hand and reaches down with the other to start stroking Lio’s cock. He’s so hard and hot to the touch, Galo moans just at the feel of it in his hand. 

Lio drags his nails down Galo’s back and whines, holding onto him tighter as his body starts to tense. “I-I’m gonna…” He trails off into something unintelligible as Galo grinds in again. “I’m gonna come.” He croaks. 

“Yeah?” Galo almost sighs in relief. He can’t hold his own orgasm back for much longer. “You can do it, baby. Come for me.” He half expects Lio to sass him back, tell him not to call him baby or something, but instead Lio just keeps whimpering, his thighs starting to shake against Galo’s hips. “Come on, Lio.” He speeds up his fist. “You can come for me. Let me see it, baby, let me-”

“ _ Galo!” _ Lio yelps when the orgasm swells, his toes curling and his body trembling as he comes in ribbons over his own chest. He’s practically sobbing through it, taking every thrust Galo gives until new tears start to roll down his cheeks. 

“Lio?” Galo stops cold. “Hey, hey did I say something? D-Did I hurt you?”

“No, it’s just so fucking  _ good _ .” Lio half laughs, half cries as the orgasm passes and he goes loose in Galo’s arms. He takes his leg down from his shoulder and wraps them both around Galo’s waist again instead, smiling up at him with his eyes wet and lashes clumped together as he pulls Galo into a kiss. “Keep fucking me. I know you’re close.”

“Are you sure?”

“You don’t get to see my crazy orgasm face without showing me yours.”

“Fair enough.” Galo laughs, breathy as he starts to pump in and out again, loving the way Lio squirms with oversensitivity, but takes it anyways. 

“Mm, fuck.” Lio sighs, letting his head loll against Galo’s shoulder. “I want to make you come so fucking bad.”

Embarrassingly, that’s what it takes. The bit of dirty talk punches a gasp from Galo’s gut and then he’s coming, holding tight to Lio and swearing as he fucks him through it, emptying everything he’s got into the condom. Lio takes all of it, despite how sensitive he must be feeling. When Galo looks up, Lio’s eyes are still wet. “You okay?” He asks, pushing the hair out of Lio’s face. 

“I’m great.” Lio nods, smiling as he leans up to give Galo a kiss, soft this time with closed lips, but the same amount of warmth. “Can I sleep here?”

“Yeah of course. Whenever you want to.” Galo pulls out carefully and slides out of bed to go dampen a washcloth in the adjoining bathroom. When he brings it back, he expects Lio to take it from his hand, but instead he stays lied down, opens his legs again and lets Galo clean him up. 

Galo takes care of the condom and wipes himself down before slipping back into bed next to Lio, unsure of whether they’ll be cuddling or sticking to their own sides of the bed when Lio rolls right into his arms. 

“I snore by the way.” Lio mumbles as he shuts his eyes. 

“Um.” Galo blinks. “Not a problem. I’m a deep sleeper.” He feels his cheeks warm as Lio settles in, his head nuzzled into the crook of his neck and his breath already evening out as he falls asleep. “Do you need anything before we crash for the night? You can wake me if you have a bad dream.” He feels Lio tense for a moment. 

“Just… Keep holding me like this.” Lio says before settling in again, his muscles relaxing and his eyes falling shut again. “Don’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too bad the movie still hasn't come to my area, i've just read the summaries extensively and watched all the available clips + a few little leaked scenes oops, so if my characterization or if some facts are WAYYYYY off, constructive criticism is welcome since i probably won't be able to see the movie until Thanksgiving at the earliest. 
> 
> If you liked this make sure to follow me on Twitter @nuttinonice ! I mostly post sheith and galolio now with some occasionaly otayuri still, so if that floats your boat, come and pop on by. I also post all of my fics in advance to another platform, so make sure to check me out on Twitter if you enjoy my stuff and see all the ways you can support lil ol' college student me (support includes likes and retweets that keep me motivated !)
> 
> Be sure to leave comments and kudos, executive dysfunction has been a bitch, so it takes a bit more for me to find the will to write these days but feedback is one of the biggest factors. Hope you all enjoyed this ! <3


End file.
